Annie Rojas
|nacimiento = 20 de enero de 1994 |lugar_nacimiento = México. D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Intérprete Locutora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Backyardigans |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Annie_Rojas_Demo_de_sus_voces.ogg |demo2 = Sally_BC.ogg |demo3 = Cera_XIV.ogg |twitter = AnnieRojas_ |instagram = AnnieRojas_ }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Annie Rojas Uniqua_(4).png|Uniqua en Backyardigans, su personaje más conocido y el primero de su carrera. CharaImage Queen Bee.png|Chloé Bourgeois / Queen Bee en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Iris_West-Allen.png|Iris West en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Phoebe thunderman.png|Phoebe Thunderman en The Thundermans, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Princesa-Elena.jpg|Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Starlight Glimmer 2.png|Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Aladdín2019-Jasmín.png|Princesa Jasmín en el live action de Aladdín. RiverdaleVeronica.png|Veronica "Ronnie" Lodge en Riverdale. Millie Thomas & Friends.jpg|Millie en Thomas y sus amigos. AshimaTemporada22.png|Ashima también en Thomas y sus amigos. EAHCch_(2).png|Ashlynn Ella en Ever After High. Dr fox by levi.png|Dra. Fox en Unikitty!. Louise_de_La_Vallière_Zero_No_Tsukaima.png|Louise en La magia de Zero. Angelina Mouseling CGI.png|Angelina Mouseling en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos. Taro Misaki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Taro Misaki (niño) en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Sarada.png|Sarada Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Mavis_TV2.png|Mavis Dracula en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Ella2.png|Ella/Cenicienta en La Cenicienta (2015). Rose-STVIII.png|Rose Tico en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. FBTCOGVinda.png|Vinda Rosier en Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. Zoe_SA.png|Zoe en Jefa por accidente. Leah_Burke.jpg|Leah Burke en Yo soy Simón. ElimAmigBlaireLily.png|Blaire Lily en Eliminar amigo. TinaBlake-Carrie2013.png|Tina Blake en Carrie (2013). Lorna_Dane_-_Polaris_The_Gifted.jpg|Lorna Dane / Polaris en Los elegidos. Tracy.png|Tracy en Barney y sus amigos. GOW4Freya.png|Freya en God of War. Ahri.jpg|Ahri (2ª voz) en League of Legends. CattyNoirBYBY.png|Catty Noir en Monster High. Screenshot (2839).png|Bug en Gusano del futuro. Kat - WarioWareGold.png|Kat en WarioWare Gold. Ana - WarioWare Gold.png|Ana también en WarioWare Gold. Sally (BC).png|Sally en Black Clover. YumemiAnime.png|Yumemi Yumemite en Kakegurui. Leen (IAWWMS).png|Leen en In Another World With My Smartphone. Crystal (C&T).png|Crystal en Carole & Tuesday. Miyabi_Ito.png|Miyabi Ito en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Kirke Steinhoff.jpg|Circe Steinhoff en Schwarzesmarken. Re.zero Tivey Pearlbaton.png|Tivey Pearlbaton en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Nico (GER).jpg|Nico (2ª voz) en Gamer en rehabilitación. Parsine Pratemia (Magi - AOS).jpg|Parsine Pratemia en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Makoto Ōno (HSG).png|Makoto Ōno en Hi Score Girl (Ovas). Inteligencia Artificial ADA (ITA).png|Inteligencia Artificial ADA en Ingress: The Animation. Mark Twain (Huckleberry Finn) (BSD).jpg|Huckleberry Finn en Bungō Stray Dogs. Bonjiri-Megalo box.jpg|Bonjiri en Megalo box. Haru dbs.jpg|Haru en Dragon Ball Super. Juniper_(Alto_voltaje).png|Juniper en Grandes héroes: La serie. Krissa2.png|Krissa en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Kombo.png|Combo Breaker también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes Sue heck.png|Sue Heck en Una familia modelo (3ª voz). Caroline_season_8.jpg|Caroline Forbes en Diarios de vampiros (3ª voz). TessaYeager.jpg|Tessa Yeager en Transformers: La era de la extinción. Doki4.png|Anabella en Doki. Shazam19Darlaheroe.png|Darla Dudley (heroína) en ¡Shazam!. Lonnie+descendientes.jpg|Lonnie en Descendientes. MaPetiteFreakShow.jpg|Ma Petite en American Horror Story: Freak Show. Bridget Trolls.png|Bridget en Trolls, Trolls: Vamos a festejar y Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo!. Staci-0.jpg|Staci en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios. Xochilt charro negro.png|Xóchitl Ahuactzin en La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato y La leyenda del Charro Negro. ElizaDCSHG.PNG|Eliza Danvers en DC Super Hero Girls (2019). Mable anime.png|Mable en Pokémon XY. Vlcsnap-2016-06-11-21h41m17s0931.png|Meray en La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico. Tithi.png|Tithy en Beyblade: Metal Fury. 285869.jpg|Kaede en El niño y la bestia. SMCBerthier.png|Berthier en Sailor Moon Crystal. KH Hiou.png|Hiou en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Helen.png|Helena Lorraine en Martha habla (Temp. 4). TinkaHessenheffer.png|Tinka Hessenheffer en A todo ritmo. Jellyjamm3.png|Rita en Jelly Jamm (Redoblaje de Televisa). AnnieAbby.jpg|Abby Ackerman en Max & Shred. Tiffany Benson (R&F-EAV).jpg|Tiffany Benson en Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante. SummerCampIslandPuddle.png|Puddle en Campamento de verano. TLG_-_Anga.png|Anga en La guardia del león. TallulaOriganimales.jpg|Tallula, la tucán en Origanimales. Lps-character-minka 570x420.jpg|Minka Mark en Littlest Pet Shop. Bell-splash-and-bubbles-7.64.jpeg|Bell en Splash y Bubbles. Rose-splash-and-bubbles-4.39.jpeg|Rose también en Splash y Bubbles. 1171626434.jpg|Bianca Piper en The DUFF. Tumblr_p2xugh9rBJ1tqp6e4o8_250.png|Sophia Marlowe en Girlboss. PLLSaraHarvey.png|Sara Harvey en Lindas mentirosas. Cera's Offcial TLBT Website Art.jpg|Cera en La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate. Tiffany WifiRalph.png|Tiffany Herrera / BabeRaham_Linkin en Wifi Ralph. Wanda_TQC.png|Wanda en Corgi: Un perro real. DNSMaya.png|Maya Matlin en Degrassi: Next Class. Starfire-injustice-2-2.6.jpg|Starfire en Injustice 2. Katana Lego.jpg|Katana en Lego DC Super-Villains. CazadoraDCSV.PNG|Cazadora tambien en Lego DC Super-Villains. DSFragile.png|Fragile en Death Stranding OWBrigitte.gif|Brigitte Lindholm en Overwatch. JuddyHopper.png|Judy Hopps en Disney Infinity. Kendra Babcock.png|Kendra Babcock en Pinkalicious & Peterrific. Kira_kosarin_2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Kira Kosarin. Marina Ruy Barbosa.jpg|Es la voz habitual de la actriz brasileña Marina Ruy Barbosa. Ana Elizabeth Rojas Gómez, más conocida como Annie Rojas, (n. México, 20 de enero de 1994) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana e intérprete mexicana. Biografía Annie Rojas es una actríz de doblaje, intérprete y locutora mexicana. Nació el 20 de Enero de 1994 en el Estado de México. A la edad aproximada de 11 años incursionó en el doblaje obteniendo su primer papel protagónico, Uniqua en la serie animada Backyardigans. Actualmente es conocida por ser la voz de Chloé Bourgeois en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Princesa Elena Castillo Flores en Elena de Avalor, Louise en La magia de Zero y Starlight Glimmer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Filmografía Películas [[Naomi Scott|'Naomi Scott']] * Ángeles de Charlie - Elena Houghlin (2019) * Aladdín - Princesa Jasmín (2019) [[Kelly Marie Tran|'Kelly Marie Tran']] * Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker - Rose Tico (2019) * Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi - Rose Tico (2017) [[Riley Keough|'Riley Keough']] * Hold the Dark - Medora Slane (2018) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Capable (2015) [[Nicola Peltz|'Nicola Peltz']] *Transformers: El último caballero - Tessa Yeager (solo voz) (2017) *Transformers: La era de la extinción - Tessa Yeager (2014) Danielle Campbell *Fin de curso - Simone Daniels (2011) *Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estrella - Jessica Olson (2010) Otros: *Mujercitas - Amy March (Florence Pugh) (2019) *Estafadoras de Wall Street - Annabelle (Lili Reinhart) (2019) *Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos - Dra. Ilene Chen (Ziyi Zhang) (2019) *La cita perfecta -Shelby Pace (Camila Mendes) (2019) *¡Shazam! - Darla Dudley (heroína) (Meagan Good) (2019) *Jefa por accidente - Zoe (Vanessa Hudgens) (2018) *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Vinda Rosier (Poppy Corby-Tuech) (2018) *Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas - Xia (Hannah Quinlivan) (2018) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Dani McKenzie (Olivia Holt) (2018) *Benji - Carter (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Leah Burke (Katherine Langford) (2018) *Noche de juegos - Michelle (Kylie Bunbury) (2018) *Aniquilación (versión Paramount) - Josie Radek (Tessa Thompson) (2018) *Paciente cero - Janet (Agyness Deyn) (2018) *Geo-Tormenta - Dana (Zazie Beetz) (2017) *Viaje salvaje - Emily Louise Middleton (Amy Schumer) (2017) *Todo, todo - Madeline "Maddie" Whittier (Amandla Stenberg) (2017) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Un crucero alocado - Ellie Jensen-Bauer (Kira Kosarin) (2015) *Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Summer (Rosie Day) (2015) *Descendientes - Lonnie (Dianne Doan) (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Blaire Lily - (Shelley Hennig) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Bianca Piper (Mae Whitman) (2015) *La Cenicienta - Ella/Cenicienta (Lily James) (2015) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Amy Jo Albany (Elle Fanning) (2014) *El huésped - Anna Peterson (Maika Monroe) (2014) *Ouija - Sarah Morris (Ana Coto) (2014) *Un novio para mamá - Headley (Matreya Fedor) (2014) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Tiffany (Sabrina Sky) y Mujer en hospital (2014) *Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 - Stefani Peixoto “Teté” (Julia Dalavia) (2013) *Carrie - Tina Blake (Zoë Belkin) (2013) *Un amor para recordar (redoblaje) - Jamie (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Los juegos del hambre - Finch "La comadreja" (Jacqueline Emerson) (2012) *Un chiflado encantador - Amy (Sasha Pieterse) (2011) *El diario de un chico en apuros 2 - Patty Farrell (Laine McNeill) (2011) *Agente Salt - Evelyn Salt (niña) (Cassidy Hinkl) (2010) *La tempestad - Miranda (Felicity Jones) (2010) *Esperando a Superman - Daisy (2010) *Multiple Sarcasms - Elizabeth (India Ennenga) (2009) *Fama (versión mexicana) - Joy (Anna Maria Perez de Taglé) (2009) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces diversas (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons / Voces adicionales (2007) *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Voces adicionales (2006) *Deja Vu - Voces Adicionales (2006) *Libres al Fin - Voces adicionales *Primer Amor - Lynetta Películas animadas Laura Bailey *Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Ashlynn Ella Karen Strassman *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Ashlynn Ella *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Ashlynn Ella Zooey Deschanel *Trolls - Bridget *Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Bridget Otros *Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - Millie (Miranda Raison) *Thomas y sus amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - Ashima *La leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *La leyenda del Charro Negro - Xóchitl Ahuactzin *Barbie y la puerta secreta - Jenna * Barbie: Súper princesa - Maddison * Barbie: La princesa de las perlas - Kuda * Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Catty Noir * La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate - Cera * La estrella de Belén - Leah, el caballo * Wifi Ralph - Tiffany Herrera / BabeRaham_Linkin * Corgi: Un perro real - Wanda * Tinker Bell - Voz adicional Especiales animados * El canto de las sirenas - Princesa Elena * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico - Starlight Glimmer Especiales de TV * Espectacular 90 Aniversario de Mickey - Tori Kelly Series de TV Candice Patton *Flash - Iris West / Millie *Flecha - Iris West *Leyendas del mañana - Iris West Candice Accola *Diarios de vampiros - Caroline Forbes temporada-8va. temporada *Los originales - Caroline Forbes Kira Kosarin *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Phoebe Thunderman *The Thundermans - Phoebe Thunderman *Escuadrón de honor - Kiki Otros papeles *Star Trek: Picard - Dahj/Soji Asher (Isa Briones) *La princesa blanca - Maggie Plantagenet (Rebecca Benson) *El último reino - Thyra (Julia Bache-Wiig) *The Gifted - Lorna Dane / Polaris (Emma Dumont) *Powerless - Emily Locke (Vanessa Hudgens) *Riverdale - Veronica Lodge (Camila Mendes) *Lindas mentirosas **Sara Harvey (Dre Davis) (Temps. 6 - 7) **Kendra (Kanya Iwana) (Temp. 5, ep. 119) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *Supergirl - Maxima (Eve Torres) *Girlboss - Sophia Marlowe (Britt Robertson) *Project MC² - McKeyla McAlister (Mika Abdalla) *Degrassi: Next Class - Maya Matlin (Olivia Scriven) *Zoo - Chloe Tousignant (Nora Arnezeder) *The Next Step: Academia de danza - Amanda (Logan Fabbro) *The Musketeers - Milady de Winter (Maimie McCoy) *Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas - Alicia (Sophie Lowe) *Between - Tracey (Jordan Todosey) *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ma Pettite (Jyoti Amge) *Max & Shred - Abby Ackerman (Emilia McCarthy) *Una familia modelo - Sue Heck la temp. 6 *Awkward - Gabby Richards (Erin Westbrook) *Suits - Claire (Troian Bellisario) *CSI: Cyber - Voces adicionales *Goalmouth - Charlotte *Stalker - Terry Holt (Mouzam Makkar) / Alice (Angela Gulner) *Los 100 - Mel (Tanaya Beatty) *Chicago en llamas - Sylvie Brett (Kara Kilmer) *Los originales - Monique Deveraux (Yasmine Al Bustami) *Bones - Daisy Wick (Carla Gallo) *Ravenswood - Olivia Matheson (Merritt Patterson) *Reign - Isabel Derant (Amy Forsyth) *Spooksville: Pueblo sobrenatural - Ann Templeton (Morgan Taylor Campbell) *Suburgatory - Dalia Royce (Carly Chaikin) *Hart of Dixie - Rose Hattenbarger (McKaley Miller) *Cosas de mujeres - Hostess *El mundo de Elmo - Zoe (Fran Brill) Redoblaje *Un sueño en Hollywood - Adriana Masters (Haley King) *The Lying Game - Sutton Mercer / Emma Becker (Alexandra Chando) temp. *Sam & Cat - Alexa Biggly (Olivia Rose Keegan) *A todo ritmo - Tinka Hessenheffer (Caroline Sunshine) *Terra Nova - Maddy Shannon (Naomi Scott) *Life with Boys - Kaylee (Francesca Martin) *Homeland - Esme (Martina García) de Fox *Best Friends Forever - Queenetta Carpenter (Daija Owens) *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Jeanette (Kathryn Foley) / Frankenchica (Perry Matfeld) *Barney y sus amigos - Tracy (Victoria Lennox) / Nathalie (Fernanda Caballero) *Sobrenatural - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Chloé Bourgeois (Selah Victor) *Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios - Staci (Alex Cazares) *Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo! - Bridget *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Krissa (Melissa Fahn) / Combo Breaker (Candi Milo) *Elena de Avalor - Princesa Elena Castillo Flores (Aimee Carrero) *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Traserilla (2015) *Tío Grandpa - Líder de las Exploradoras *Hotel Transylvania: La serie - Mavis Dracula *Ever After High - Ashlynn Ella (Laura Bailey y Karen Strassman) *Monster High - Catty Noir (Missi Hale y Karen Strassman) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Starlight Glimmer (2015) *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos - Angelina (2009-2010) *Doki - Anabella (2013-presente) *LEGO: Friends - Tanya *LEGO: Elves - Emily Jones *Polly Pocket - Lila (Kate Higgins) *Hora de Aventura - Cheryl (2015) *Un show más - Directora de Casting de Casado y Quebrado *Mily Preguntas - Mily (2013-2014) *Jelly Jamm - Rita (Redoblaje para Televisa) *Lalaloopsy - Princesa Juniper (2013) *Backyardigans - Uniqua (2004-2010) *Bondi Band - Laila (2011-2012) *Littlest Pet Shop - Minka (2012) *Thomas y sus Amigos - Millie (2013-presente) *¡YooHoo al rescate! - YooHoo (2019-presente) *PINY Instituto de Nueva York - Michelle Fairchild *Las papitas - Olaff *Zoobabu - Niña *Gusano del futuro - Bug *Unikitty! - Dra. Fox (Kate Micucci) (2017-presente) *The Loud House - Sue (Ep. 28) *Origanimales - Tallula, la tucán *La guardia del león - Anga (Bryana Salaz) (2019) *Grandes héroes: La serie - Juniper *Campamento de verano - Puddle *Rápidos y furiosos: Espías al volante - Tiffany Benson *Los autos locos - Voces adicionales Anime Minami Tsuda *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Parsine Pratemia *Black Clover - Sally Otros *La magia de Zero - Louise (Rie Kugimiya), Insertos *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Tithi *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Hiou *Pokémon XY - Mable *Tico y sus amigos - Cheryl Melville *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Miyabi Ito *Schwarzesmarken - Circe Steinhoff *Kakegurui - Yumemi Yumemite *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Taro Misaki (Niño) *Dragon Ball Super - Haru *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Tivey Pearlbaton *Bungō Stray Dogs - Huckleberry Finn *Sailor Moon Crystal - Berthier *In Another World With My Smartphone - Leen *Gamer en rehabilitación - Nico (2ª voz) *Ingress: The Animation - Inteligencia Artificial ADA *Megalo Box - Bonjiri *Hi Score Girl - Makoto Ōno (Ovas) *Carole & Tuesday - Crystal *KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Hermosa chica golem Películas de Anime *El niño y la bestia - Kaede *La película Pokémon: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Meray Telenovelas y series brasileñas Marina Ruy Barbosa *Dinosaurios y robots - Alice Alves Junqueira de Lima *Rastros de mentiras - Nicole Vega de Assis *Imperio - María Ísis Ferreira da Costa *Querida Muerte - Malvina Benazo Camargo *Totalmente diva - Elisa de Asís *Justicia - Isabela de Almeida *Salve al rey - Amalia Giordano Marcela Barrozo *Vidas en juego - Cacau *José de Egipto - Dina (joven) *Pecados... - Stella Nolasco (joven) *Los milagros de Jesús - Nara *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Betania Maria Flor *Las brasileñas - Shirley *La fiesta - Camila Pamplona *Partes de mí - Taís Medeiros *Sombras del ayer - Flavia Meloni *Ciudad prohibida - Lupi Veiga Érika Januza *Suburbia - Concepcion *La sombra de Helena - Alicia Machado Torres *Sol naciente - Julia Ferreira "Julita" *El otro lado del paraíso - Raquel Custodio Ísis Valverde *Amores robados - Antónia Favais *Boogie Oogie - Sandra Miranda Román/Sandra Vega Acevedo Fraga *Querer sin límites - Rita Rosa Ferreira "Ritita" Letícia Medina * Los tramposos - Taís Vilela Corrêa * ¡Victoria! - Beatríz Cunha "Bia" * La tierra prometida - Livana Pérola Faria * Rebelde Rio! - Vitoria Paz (tráiler) * Los milagros de Jesús - Ester Otros *Encantadoras - Brunessa de Almeida (Chandelly Braz) *¿Pelea o amor? - Analú (Raquel Bretani) *Por siempre - Scarlett Máximo/Aparecida de los Santos "Cicita" (Monica Iozzi) / Scarlett joven (Laís Pinho) *Verdades secretas - Nina (Bella Piero) *Viva la vida - Celebre la diferencia - Tina (Ana Hikari) (tráiler) *Entre hermanas - Emilia dos Santos/Emilia Duarte Coelho (Marjorie Estiano) (tráiler) Telenovelas Filipinas *Puentes de amor - Mia Sandoval (Maja Salvador) *La promesa - Yna Macaspac (Kathryn Bernardo) Doramas coreanos * Amor secreto - Kang Yoo Jung (Hwang Jung Eum) Videojuegos Kokoro Kikuchi * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Sarada Uchiha * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Sarada Uchiha Matilda Sandborgh * Overwatch - Brigitte Lindholm * Overwatch 2 - Brigitte Lindholm Otros * Injustice 2 - Starfire * Disney Infinity - Judy Hopps * League of Legends - Ahri * God of War - Freya * WarioWare Gold - Ana / Kat * Lego DC Super-Villains - Cazadora / Katana * Death Stranding - Fragile * Mortal Kombat 11 - Voces adicionales * Watch Dogs 2 - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales Intérprete *Doraemon (2005) - Opening *Ever After High - Meeshell Mermaid (canciones) *Jorge, el curioso: Una navidad de monos - Betsy (canciones) *La magia de Zero - Opening *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Opening *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Apple Bloom (canciones) / Starlight Glimmer *Tinker Bell - Coros *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes Pasos - Opening *Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Veronica Lodge *Origanimales - Opening *Aladdín (2019) - Princesa Jasmín Espectáculos * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: El Show en Vivo - Twilight Sparkle Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Méxicana *CineDub *Control Room México *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Lola MX *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Otros *Locuciones en Canal 11 *Anabella en Discovery Kids (2013-Presente) Curiosidades *Annie ha afirmado que le ha gustado mucho doblar a algunos personajes, entre ellos: **Caroline Forbes de Diarios de vampiros por su personalidad. **Ashlynn Ella de Ever After High porque cambió la perspectiva que tenía sobre las princesas. **Ma Petite de American Horror Story porque el proceso fue diferente a lo habitual. *Ha doblado a tres actrices brasileñas que han sido parejas televisivas de Ricky Tavares, quien ha sido siempre doblado por Miguel Ángel Ruiz: **Marcela Barrozo en Vidas en juego, quien además es pareja en la vida real de Tavares, desde esa telenovela. **Pérola Faria en Los milagros de Jesús. **Letícia Medina en ¡Victoria! *También ha doblado tanto a Cenicienta (de Disney) como a su hija (en el universo de Mattel) Ashlynn Ella. *Casi todos los personajes de Annie son rubias, pelirrojos o de un color equivalente, y casi todos sus personajes tienen un tema colorífico de morado o rosado. *La actriz ha afirmado que a pesar de participar en Descendientes, no le gusta porque piensa que es una copia de Ever After High. * En la película Tortugas Ninja, Liliana era la voz de Abril O'Neil, sin embargo no pudo doblar los primeros loops del personaje debido a que tenía una incapacidad medica al inicio de las grabaciones del doblaje de la película, por lo que Annie se encargo de cubrila en dichas intervenciones. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA